


Супергерои

by sige_vic



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Скотт Лэнг учится принимать правильные жизненные решения, а Джимми Ву тренирует детскую футбольную команду и пытается освоить современный сленг.





	Супергерои

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Superheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254682) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> Действие в основном происходит между финалом фильма и послефинальными титрами (кроме последней сцены). По версии автора между финалом "Человека-муравья и Осы" и действием "Войны бесконечности" проходит несколько месяцев. Встречается немного нецензурной лексики

– Просто дайте уже сюда этот куриный суп, – сказал Скотт, когда агент Ву остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Ву сморгнул и протянул пластиковый контейнер. На ощупь он был чуть теплый и густо пах растительным маслом и какими-то незнакомыми Скотту травами. По поверхности супа, видной через прозрачную крышку, плавали странные сморщенные красные ягоды, похожие на изюм, а еще загадочные белые перья, сама же курица была подозрительно угольного цвета.

– Э-э… Это точно куриный суп? – безуспешно пытаясь скрыть подозрение, спросил Скотт.

– Совершенно определенно, – слегка напрягся Ву.

– Никогда не видел ничего похожего.

– Ну конечно. Белые люди.

– Это вы о чем? – нахмурился Скотт.

– Курица – самый распространенный тип домашней птицы в мире. Ее содержат в большинстве стран. По данным ООН, в каждое отдельно взятое мгновение на Земле существует около девятнадцати миллиардов куриных особей. Статистически это означает, что в мире должны быть сотни рецептов куриного супа, многие из которых включают в себя не только вареную курицу, сельдерей, соль, перец – и что еще вы там представляете себе, когда думаете об этом блюде. По крайней мере…

– Все, все, понял! – Ву зачастую пугал Скотта, стоило ему только открыть рот. Скотт приоткрыл крышку и сделал осторожный глоток. Ну что ж. Определенно не тот вкус, к которому он привык, но совсем неплохо. На самом деле, даже хорошо. – Вкусно.

– Спасибо. Папин рецепт, – сказал Ву. Он как-то странно нервничал, и это смущало Скотта. Он уже привык к тому, что Ву, как правило, невозмутим, иногда слегка раздражен, изредка озадачен. Но в нервном состоянии Скотт его не видел никогда. 

Скотт доел суп и отдал контейнер.

– Так… зачем вы принесли мне суп?

– Потому что вы болеете? 

– Это… – Скотт быстро поймал себя за язык, пока не признался во вранье. – Это было несколько дней назад. Сейчас у меня… уже все в порядке.

– А. Понятно. Я не знал.

– Могли бы и позвонить, – сказал Скотт. Он привалился бедром к дверному косяку и подавил зевок. С событий в гавани он дрых, практически не просыпаясь. Конечно, субатомное приключение вытянуло из него в свое время больше сил, но и это далось ему нелегко, к тому же восстановление на этот раз шло медленнее.

– Ну, вы же больше не под домашним арестом. Я подумал, что вы воспримете звонок как вторжение в личную жизнь.

– А прийти ко мне домой, значит, не вторжение? 

– Вы правы, – Ву переступил с ноги на ногу, и вид у него стал еще более нервным, – конечно. Я пойду. Простите.

– Подождите. – Скотт сам удивился тому, что сказал, ведь это означало пригласить Ву в дом и угостить кофе. Марка Энт’они сразу после звонка в дверь он оставил в гостевой комнате наверху и строго наказал оттуда не выходить. Ву муравья показывать было нельзя, и в итоге им пришлось разместиться на кухне. Прихлебывая дрянной кофе, Скотт попытался выяснить, что за хрень происходит. 

– Так что, у меня неприятности? – спросил он.

– Да? – нахмурился Ву. 

– Что да? 

– У вас неприятности? Если честно, меня бы это не удивило.

– Нет-нет, никаких неприятностей, абсолютно. Ну, я так думаю. Хотя сейчас, когда вы здесь, я начинаю думать, что, возможно, все эти странные мемы – правда. 

– Что такое мем? 

– О боже. 

У Ву был такой вид, словно его ударили.

– Не употребляйте имя Господа всуе, Скотт.

Ах, ну да, молодежный пастор.

– Вы правда никогда об этом не слышали? Шутку о том, как ФБР следит за всеми через вебкамеры?

– Во-первых, вебкамеры действительно легкая добыча для хакеров…

– Так и знал! 

– Однако же во-вторых, – слегка повысил голос Ву, – у ФБР недостаточно денег и человеческих ресурсов для того, чтобы шпионить за каждым. Ну в самом-то деле! 

– Ух ты. А вы, оказывается, федерал, а значит, суперкоп, – восхитился Скотт. – Да еще и никогда не выражаетесь.

– А что я только что сделал, по-вашему? 

– «Ну в самом-то деле» – что это за выражение такое? Рейтинга Джи. Черт, да если бы был рейтинг ниже Джи, ему бы точно его присудили. Ви, например – от слова «ваниль».

– А, вы имеете в виду – не выражаюсь вульгарно. Не понимаю, зачем для работы федерального агента нужна вульгарность, – удивился Ву.

– Все, забейте, – сдался Скотт. – Но серьезно – зачем вы пришли?

– Я пришел, потому что думал, что вы болеете – и вам не помешает немного супа, вот и все. Я не выступаю сейчас в роли официального представителя власти.

– Значит, у меня нет неприятностей, – с облегчением выдохнул Скотт.

– А что? – лукаво улыбнулся Ву. Это тоже выглядело непривычно. Пока Скотт отбывал свой домашний арест, он определил Ву как пропущенное звено между людьми и андроидами – в своем упрямстве и настойчивости он был похож на робота. Лукавая улыбка выглядела на его лице… неправильно. – Есть что-то, что мне следовало бы знать?

– Это допрос?

Улыбка Ву тут же поблекла, и он вздохнул.

– Так, ладно. Я расстраиваю вас своим присутствием – и, конечно, это более чем объяснимо, учитывая историю нашего знакомства и ваше прошлое.

– Вы пытаетесь сказать, что бывшие заключенные автоматически ненавидят всех федералов? И почему же это, интересно? – сухо протянул Скотт.

Ву уставился на него.

– Возможно, потому что заключение имеет свойство вызывать чувство недовольства и жалости к себе вместо самоанализа.

– Вообще-то, это был сарказм.

– А с моей стороны – нет. Вы не испытываете раскаяния. Это означает, что вы с большой степенью вероятности вновь пойдете на нарушение закона. Если еще не пошли. Вы везучий человек, во многих смыслах.

Скотт скрипнул зубами.

– Я потерял жену. Почти угодил снова в тюрьму.

– Ключевое слово здесь – почти. Посмотрите на ситуацию по-другому. Вы нарушили множество международных законов, и за это вас всего лишь, можно сказать, шлепнули по руке. Все видели вас по телевизору – и на Ю-тубе – в гавани, в виде великана в шлеме. Технологии Пима. Костюм «Человека-муравья», ведь так? 

– Не было меня там. Я находился в доме, когда вы сюда вломились.

Ву закатил глаза. 

– Не надо считать нас тупыми, Скотт. – Он тут же осекся и покраснел. – Простите. – Он вытащил телефон и что-то в него записал.

– За что простить?

– Пытаюсь выкорчевать из речи все эйблистские высказывания*. Чтобы стать лучшим молодежным пастором. И лучшим человеком. Поэтому записываю все случаи, когда срываюсь, чтобы позже их обдумать. – Ву отложил телефон. – Так о чем это я? Ах, да, везучий человек. Вам повезло, что никто не забросал вас исками за подвергание опасности и порчу собственности. Что вы не оказались в тюрьме. Ведь совершенно очевидно, что вы нарушили условия домашнего ареста. Это нарушение записано на видео и распространилось по всему интернету. Вы располагаете технологиями, которые позволяют вам превращаться в великана. Поэтому вполне логично предположить, что есть у вас и технологии, позволившие вернуться домой до того, как мы «сюда вломились». У вас нет железного алиби.

– Так почему же я не в тюрьме? – осторожно спросил Скотт. А он-то был так уверен, что ему все сошло с рук. – Мне вообще стоит разговаривать с вами без адвоката? 

– Не в тюрьме вы, потому что везучий, – сказал Ву, поднимаясь на ноги. – Были бы вы черным бывшим заключенным – как думаете, вы бы отделались небольшим домашним арестом после всего, что натворили в Германии? А если бы назначенный на ваше дело офицер, то есть я, предоставил уже упомянутое видеосвидетельство вашего появления в гавани на слушании о вашем освобождении?

– Ну, это же косвенная улика.

Ву фыркнул.

– У нас есть совпадение вашего голоса на этих видео, умник.

По спине Скотта побежали струйки пота.

– Так почему же вы меня не арестовали? 

– Потому что мне кажется, что вы действительно хотите изменить свою жизнь. Я не люблю народных мстителей, – сказал Ву, просовывая руки в рукава пальто, – но людям иногда нужны супергерои. В разумных пределах. Увидимся, Скотт. 

– Надо же, – заметил Скотт, проводив Ву к двери, – какой поворот в отношении с тех пор, как вы обвиняли меня в нарушении какого-то там раздела соглашения о чем-то там. 

– Заковианского договора. Ну, что я могу сказать на это? Возможно, вы мне понравились. – Ву ухмыльнулся и отчалил к неприметному седану, припаркованному у дома.

– Ну вообще, – пробормотал Скотт вслед отъезжавшей машине. Он все еще не мог отойти от случившегося. – Шуточки — тупее не придумаешь. 

#  
Прошла уже пара недель его новой жизни после домашнего ареста – и за это время ему не встретилось ни следа пытливых агентов ФБР, странных людей в костюмах и/или мафиози. Скотт даже начал получать удовольствие. Луис и ребята воспринимали свою новую, абсолютно легальную (по словам Луиса) жизнь с осторожностью отряда по обезвреживанию бомб – понимая, что при первой же возможности она может рвануть им в лицо. Однако каким-то образом не рванула. Пока. И все равно им нужно было работать в поте лица, чтобы удержаться на плаву.

Сейчас Скотт находился в не самом благополучном районе города – сплошные бетонные многоэтажки и старые магазинчики, задвигаемые на все более дальние рубежи программами реновации. Скотта сюда вызвали для консультации по охранной системе склада. Разговор окончился полным провалом, и Скотт, пребывая не в лучшем настроении, шел обратно мимо огороженного забором двора. В этот момент он вдруг увидел Ву, который подбодрял выкриками кучку детей, гоняющих потрепанный мяч для соккера**. 

– Вот это, блядь, номер! – удивился Скотт.

Ву, поморщившись, развернулся. Без костюма он показался Скотту чуть ли не раздетым – слишком уж неформально выглядел в старой белой рубашке, джинсах и поношенных кроссовках. На его лице проступило узнавание.

– Скотт? Что вы здесь делаете?

– Могу задать вам тот же вопрос.

– Я тренер, – сообщил Ву, и голос его звучал так удивленно, словно он предполагал, что Скотт каким-то образом должен быть осведомлен об этой стороне его жизни. – Футбольной команды при моей церкви. Разве вы не помните? Я же вам рассказывал. 

– Ах, ну да, – сказал Скотт, который на самом деле ничего подобного не помнил. – А у меня тут клиент, – он неопределенно махнул назад. 

– Отлично! – просиял Ву. – Поздравляю.

– Вообще-то заказ получить не удалось.

– А. – Ву начал было говорить что-то еще, но тут одна из его подопечных опрокинула на землю соперника. Ву тут же дунул в свисток и только после этого обернулся. – Фол! Эй, вы забыли, что я говорил про честную игру? Элли, как считаешь, что тебе нужно сказать Джуну? 

Элли надулась и пробормотала что-то себе под нос. Ву покачал головой и ответил на незнакомом Скотту языке. Элли в ответ что-то выкрикнула, Ву к ней подошел – и за этим последовала длительная дискуссия. Ву что-то терпеливо объяснял, Элли постепенно уступала позиции. В конце концов она пожала руку Джуну, и Ву, отступив к забору, отдал сигнал продолжить игру.

\- Это же вроде не китайский? – спросил Скотт, приблизившись.

– Нет, корейский, – с улыбкой ответил Ву.

–Вы говорите по-корейски? – спросил Скотт, но тут же чуть не прикусил с досады язык. Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность. 

– Ну да. У меня мама из Южной Кореи, а папа из Гонконга. Так что я говорю еще на мандаринском и кантонском наречиях китайского, плюс на хок-кьене. И на испанском тоже. Еще на французском и на арабском – но арабский все время приходится повторять. 

– Ага, ясно. – Скотт мучительно подбирал, что бы такого сказать, чтобы не совсем опозориться. Кончики ушей у него были совсем горячими. – Так… что с вашей церковью – она тут недалеко? 

– Ага. В соседнем квартале, вон в ту сторону. – Ву оживился. – Если вам интересно, по воскресеньям у нас регулярные службы, а всю неделю разные мероприятия.

– Спасибо, но я, скорее всего, буду занят, – торопливо сказал Скотт. – И, в общем… пора мне уже… – Тут на поле возникла еще одна потасовка. Ву тут же отправился разнимать сцепившихся детей. Парочка в результате была «удалена» – бросая друг на друга убийственные взгляды, они отсели в сторонке. Ву махнул Скотту рукой. 

– Что? 

– Давайте же. У нас теперь недобор. Как насчет того, чтобы сыграть в футбол?

– В соккер, – поправил его Скотт. Несколько детей, включая Элли, демонстративно закатили глаза. – Эй, ребята, мы в Америке живем. Наша команда даже на Чемпионат мира не попала. 

– А Южная Корея попала! – сообщила Элли и высунула язык. 

– Юная леди, что я вам говорил о недопустимости грубости? – нахмурился Ву. Элли что-то прорычала в ответ. Ву вздохнул. Скотт почувствовал, что дерзкую девицу тоже вот-вот удалят с поля и, в надежде отвлечь Ву, нарочито громко топая, подошел к калитке в заборчике.

– Ладно, присоединюсь. На пятнадцать минут.

Час спустя Скотт вместе с Ву провожал домой детей, уставший и покрытый ссадинами. 

– Простите за это, – проговорил Ву, когда они подходили к дому последнего, устало зевающего ребенка. – Джош грубо играет.

– И на бетон падать не очень-то мягко.

– Церковь не может себе позволить аренду близлежащих футбольных полей, – извиняющимся тоном объяснил Ву.

– Да нет… Я совсем не хотел никого критиковать, – сказал Скотт, чувствуя, что уши опять начинают краснеть.

– К тому же я с нежностью отношусь к этому двору, – с ностальгическими нотками в голосе проговорил Ву. – Я там в детстве постоянно торчал, в футбол играл. Каждую свободную минуту. Сначала в защитных целях, а потом втянулся. 

– Защитных?

Ву кивнул.

– Когда я рос, в моей школе было мало азиатских детей. Меня задирали. Обзывались из-за разреза глаз, из-за еды, которую мама давала с собой на обед, из-за прочих подобных вещей. А когда играешь в футбол, заводишь друзей среди старших ребят. И тебя перестают доставать. 

Скотт мало что помнил со старшей школы. Только то, что старался пореже ее посещать. 

– Разве азиатские дети не хорошо учатся в школе?

– Во-первых, это обобщение, – немного помолчав, ответил Ву. – Во-вторых, оценки – это еще не все, и они определенно не предохраняют от преследований других учеников. Это вечная проблема. Но я и правда был хорошим учеником. Родители хотели, чтобы я стал юристом. Мы не слишком-то преуспевали, когда я был ребенком, и родители верили, что образование – спецшкола и Лига Плюща – дадут мне билет в лучшую жизнь. 

– Но теперь-то вы не юрист, – заметил Скотт, и тут же закусил губу. Отлично, еще один комментарий от Капитана Очевидность. И почему он не может удержаться от них в разговоре с Ву?

– Ну да, эта карьера осталась позади. Сначала Гарвард, потом в фирме успел отработать. Не то чтобы перегорел – просто однажды проснулся и понял, что это работа не для меня. Ушел и вписался в программу поступления на службу в ФБР.

– Гарвард, – присвистнул Скотт.

– Не лучшая из моих идей. До сих пор кредит на образование выплачиваю. Но родители, думаю, были счастливы.

– И как же это парень, который учился в Гарварде, в итоге угодил в няньки к такому, как я? – с улыбкой спросил Скотт.

Ву начал было отвечать, но тут последний ребенок, которого они провожали, подскочил к своей квартире на первом этаже. Только он достал из кармана ключи, как дверь открылась. Скотт с изумлением узнал появившегося на пороге человека.

– Мистер Го.

Это был тот самый клиент, с которым у него не получилось договориться. 

Го тоже явно удивился и перевел взгляд со Скотта на Ву, затем сказал что-то на мандаринском. Ву, рассмеявшись, покачал головой. Они начали болтать, а смущенный ребенок с надеждой посмотрел на Скотта, словно надеялся, что тот вмешается в беседу. Однако Скотт и понятия не имел, что можно сказать или сделать в такой ситуации. Он даже не помнил имени ребенка – его очень торопливо представили всей команде, прежде чем зачислить ее членом. В конце концов Го обратился к мальчику, тот что-то пробормотал в ответ и юркнул в квартиру.

– Ну что ж, если мистер Лэнг ваш друг… – сказал Го, улыбаясь Ву. Скотт, пытаясь удержать на лице непроницаемое выражение, ждал, что Ву начнет разубеждать Го: перечислит все прегрешения Скотта, да еще и процитирует статьи Заковианского договора, которые тот нарушил.

– Это новый бизнес, и он старается изо всех сил, – с чувством произнес Ву.

– Да, конечно, я понимаю. Ладно, мистер Лэнг. Позвоните еще раз завтра, и мы что-нибудь придумаем. – Го похлопал Скотта по плечу и махнул им на прощание.

– Ого, – произнес Скотт, оказавшись от дома Го на безопасном расстоянии. – А до этого он со мной совсем по-другому разговаривал.

– Его сложно винить, у него жена очень больна. До принятия Обамакэр*** они не могли получить страховку. Сейчас же рынок медицинского страхования так ненадежен, что они опять беспокоятся. Одно неверное движение – и его бизнес уйдет под воду.

– Мы сделаем для него все возможное, правда.

– Я вам верю, – успокаивающе произнес Ву.

– Спасибо, э… Спасибо, агент Ву. Я правда вам очень благодарен.

– Может, перейдем на «ты»? Меня зовут Джимми. В то же время на следующей неделе?

Ну, может, он и заскочит.

#  
Джимми опаздывал на тренировку. По словам детей, это было что-то новенькое. Элли приглушенно обсудила ситуацию с другими, после чего Джош подтолкнул ее и кивнул в сторону Скотта. Элли – очевидно назначенная Главной по Разговору со Взрослым – подошла к нему, сунув руки в карманы, и спросила:

– Он умер?

– Что? Что?! Вы что, решили сразу переходить к наихудшему сценарию? – вскрикнул Скотт.

Элли фыркнула:

– Он же федерал. Федералы то и дело в кино умирают.

– О боже, ну и дети.

Из детей Скотт близко общался только с Кэсси – доброй, рассудительной, жизнерадостной. Но дети в футбольной команде Джимми были совсем не такими, как его дочь. Джимми говорил, что они находятся в невыгодном социальном положении, Скотт же считал, что они одной ногой ступили на прямую дорожку из школы в тюрьму. Уж он-то в этом разбирался – сам был таким много лет назад.

– Так что, вы теперь – наш новый тренер? – требовательно спросила Элли. Она старалась изображать браваду, но при этом крепко сжимала кулаки – явно волновалась. 

– Послушай, я уверен, что с ним все в порядке. Он же спецагент. Как… ну, как Джеймс Бонд, – с трудом подобрал сравнение Скотт.

Элли поморщилась.

– Джеймс Бонд – агент Ми-6! – выкрикнул Джош.

– Вы что, вообще фильмы не смотрите? Слишком старый для этого? – поинтересовалась Сьюзи.

– Скотт слишком скучный! Не нужен нам такой тренер! 

– Я все слышу, Бриттани, – сообщил Скотт, приподнимая брови. – Может, это и правда, но вспомни, что бы сказал на это Джимми: «Совершенно не обязательно, юная леди, так ранить людей словами». – Бриттани захихикала, и он продолжил: – Знаете что?.. Как насчет того, чтобы отдохнуть от футбола? Я вам вместо этого кое-какие магические трюки покажу.

Джимми так и не появился. Когда у Скотта закончились фокусы, они все-таки немного поиграли в футбол, но без энтузиазма. Скотт проводил детей по домам, а затем проверил свой телефон. Никаких звонков или сообщений. И у него самого не было номера Джимми. В новостях тоже ничего не сказали. Остаток недели Скотт ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться. Эти выходные он должен был провести без Кэсси, поэтому всю субботу проработал, а в воскресенье проснулся пораньше и отправился к той самой церкви в районе бетонных многоэтажек, недалеко от футбольного двора, да еще и пришел туда за полчаса до начала службы. 

Священник, пожилой китаец, слегка удивился, увидев Скотта.

– Вы очень рано, сэр, – заметил он, на мгновение прекратив раскладывать по скамьям потрепанные Библии.

– Эм… Вообще-то я не на службу. Вы знаете Джимми Ву?

– Да, он один из наших молодежных пасторов. А что? 

– Меня зовут Скотт. Он не пришел на футбольную тренировку в четверг – и я подумал, что с ним могло что-то случиться. 

– Ой, да вы что! Я не в курсе. Наверное, мне стоит ему позвонить. Здорово, что вы о нем беспокоитесь. Меня зовут Томас.

– Приятно познакомиться, святой отец.

– Ой, давайте без этих формальностей, пожалуйста, – попросил Томас и продолжил раскладывать Библии.

Скотт забрал у него стопку.

– Давайте помогу.

Томас с рассеянным видом похлопал себя по карманам в поисках телефона, после чего отошел в уголок, чтобы позвонить. Мелодия сигнала послышалась сразу за дверью, после чего в нее, хромая, вошел Джимми. Он вытащил телефон, сбросил звонок и уставился на Скотта.

– Скотт? Ты рано. Служба только через полчаса начнется.

– Живой! – Скотт вытаращился на него во все глаза. – Какого черта, что случилось? Ты ранен. 

Живот неприятно подвело – Скотту стало как-то нехорошо.

– Да ничего страшного, – отмахнулся Джимми. Он был одет так, как и полагается для церкви, и от костюма с галстуком Скотту стало еще неприятнее. Он уже привык к Джимми в линялых джинсах и рубашке, пусть и всего один раз видел его таким. Костюм и галстук стали этаким неприятным пробуждением: он что, подружился с агентом ФБР? Вот с этим конкретно агентом? 

Позже он смутно припоминал, как, разложив Библии, позорно сбежал, игнорируя настойчивые вопросы Джимми, летевшие ему в спину. Проехав несколько станций в метро и выйдя на первой попавшейся, Скотт отправился в близлежащий парк и позвонил Луису.

– Я придурок, – сообщил он.

– А я в церкви, – прошипел в ответ Луис. – Что-то случилось?

– Да на самом деле, наверное, ничего.

– Так, ладно, погоди секунду. – Послышались какие-то приглушенные звуки, и в конце концов Луис продолжил: – Так, значит, теперь я прогуливаю из-за тебя церковь – сбежал на виду у всех, а пастор, между прочим, знает меня всю жизнь, и обязательно после службы надерет мне задницу, неважно, что я уже вырос, то есть – он всегда говорил моей маме, что я еще устрою ей веселую жизнь, что попаду в тюрьму, и может, он и оказался немного прав – а может, и много прав, но он говорит, что мою душу все еще можно спасти, и…

– Луис, да ладно, расслабься. Возвращайся в церковь. 

– Не, чувак, у тебя ужасный голос. Что случилось-то?

– Я подружился с федеральным агентом.

– Че-его? Да как ты мог подружиться с копом? Черт, Скотт, я думал, ты умнее. Я же тебе сколько раз объяснял! Знаешь, в детстве у меня дядя был, Сантьяго – ну, то есть, никто его не называл Сантьяго, все звали его Начо, и это был прикол, потому что он любил начос, но сейчас есть такой знаменитый футболист Начо, так что это больше уже не смешно, и…

Скотт почувствовал, как неудержимая болтовня Луиса успокаивающе его омывает, и улегся на парковую скамейку. Может, он просто слишком сильно по этому поводу заморачивается. 

#

– Ну, говори уж, что думаешь, – сказал Скотт, разрывая тишину. Кэсси спала на заднем сидении машины, по экрану ноутбука шли титры закончившегося фильма. Даже мотыльки потеряли интерес к уменьшившейся в размерах машине.

Хоуп бесстрастно его оглядела. Это всегда пугало – словно Хоуп прикидывала, стоит ли ей что-то говорить или лучше сразу врезать ему в челюсть. 

– Значит, ты утверждаешь, что каким-то образом начал… дружеские отношения с агентом ФБР, который вел твое дело, пока ты был под домашним арестом?

– Да, и?..

– Удивительно, что ты на самом деле способен принимать правильные жизненные решения.

– Ты считаешь, что это правильное решение? – изумленно спросил Скотт. 

– По его собственному утверждению то, что ты сейчас на свободе, зависело от того, какое у него о тебе сложилось мнение… – Она нахмурилась. – Если, конечно, он не пытается что-то у тебя вытянуть?

– Нет? Нет. Не представляю, что бы ему могло от меня понадобиться. К тому же второй раз мы встретились случайно – он уже не первый год эту футбольную команду тренирует. 

– Ну ладно тогда, – расслабилась Хоуп. – Главное – будь осторожен и помалкивай об оборудовании моего отца. А так, может, все и к лучшему. К тому же – он ведь больше не ведет твое дело, так? И ты просто заводишь дружбу с правильными людьми. – Хоуп ухмыльнулась. – Кто знает, может, он еще хорошо на тебя повлияет.

– Каким образом?

– Улучшит твою способность принимать правильные жизненные решения.

– Эй! – Скотт изо всех сил пытался не обидеться. – Если бы не я и не мои решения, где бы мы все были сейчас, а? Все ведь хорошо, что хорошо заканчивается.

– Все могло бы хорошо закончиться с гораздо меньшим количеством хаоса. Я могла бы не потерять контроль над семейной компанией, мне не пришлось бы рассеивать средства по счетам подставных компаний, а родителям – прятаться… 

– Ладно, ладно. Ты права. Я тут всем нам прилично подосрал.

Хоуп поморщилась – она никогда не любила его, по ее словам, «цветистые выражения», которые сам Скотт считал всего лишь реальным обозначением положения вещей. 

– Хорошо. Рада, что ты это признаешь. Я и правда считаю, что дружба с федералом – одна из лучших твоих затей. Если, конечно, будешь проявлять осторожность. В чем, как мы уже не раз убедились, ты не очень-то хорош.

– Ну, на этот счет у разных людей есть разные мнения.

– Просто – будь осторожен. – Она снова усмехнулась. – Если вообще знаешь, что это значит. 

#  
Джимми явно удивился, когда Скотт объявился на футбольном поле. Джимми снова был в джинсах и все еще хромал. 

– Привет, Скотт, – он сделал пару шагов навстречу, когда Скотт протиснулся в дверцу в заборе.

– Прости, что сбежал в воскресенье, я… э… – Скотт еще вчера придумал себе вполне приличное оправдание, но оно растаяло под пристальным взглядом Джимми. – Я… ну, в общем. Как ты? – Он неопределенно махнул на пострадавшую ногу.

– А, это. Подстрелили. Но не очень серьезно.

– Что? Не очень серьезно? 

– Я сам смог дойти до скорой. Некоторым из моих коллег повезло меньше.

– Господи, да что случилось? – начал было Скотт, и тут же спохватился: – Упс. Прости, что снова упомянул имя Божье всуе. 

Джимми покачал головой.

– Я возглавляю новый отдел ФБР в Сан-Франциско, который занимается суперспособностями. Отвечает за все случаи, вызванные особыми технологиями, магией, мутантами… в общем, всеми странными явлениями, с которыми полиция сама справиться не может. – Он махнул рукой на бедро. – Издержки службы.

– Отдел по суперспособностям? Так у вас, ребята, были дела и получше, чем присматривать за мной?

– Ну естественно, – удивленно ответил Джимми. – У нас бы не хватило ресурсов, чтобы определить целую команду ФБР на курирование одного человека под домашним арестом.

Скотт об этом и понятия не имел.

– Да, конечно, – пробормотал он.

Впрочем, вся неловкость развеялась, как только началась игра. Джимми явно было все еще больно двигаться и к тому же он то и дело украдкой посматривал на свой телефон, так что Скотту досталось то, что Джимми неопределенно назвал «тренерским присмотром» над детьми, хотя сам Скотт предпочел называть это «сдерживанием массовых беспорядков». Во время перерыва Скотт спросил:

– Так вы его не поймали?

– Что? – Джимми виновато спрятал телефон.

– Не поймали того, кто в тебя стрелял?

Джимми открыл было рот, замер, бросил взгляд на детей и поморщился.

– Без комментариев.

– Ой, ну ладно тебе! Расскажи, что случилось? – начал упрашивать Скотт.

Джимми серьезно на него уставился. 

– Без комментариев, Скотт. Правда. Держись от всего этого подальше. Если снова нарушишь Договор – точно в тюрьму попадешь.

– А я думал, офицер, который занимается моим делом, хорошего мнения о моих личностных качествах.

Джимми отвел взгляд на детей, которые, сгрудившись вокруг Элли, хихикали над каким-то видео. Он не улыбнулся, но кончики его губ дрогнули.

– Без комментариев.

– Думал, тебе нравятся супергерои, – сказал Скотт. Джимми ничего не ответил. Почему-то это причинило Скотту боль. Он все понимал, и тем не менее. – Я сам провожу детей домой, – скованно вызвался он. – Тебе, наверное, стоит отдохнуть.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Джимми. Он начал было что-то говорить, но осекся и вздохнул. – Раньше я верил во всех супергероев. В детстве я все деньги, которые удавалось накопить, тратил на комиксы. Про Бэтмена, про Супермена, про остальных. 

– И что случилось?

– Я вырос и понял, сколько в них разрушительной силы. – Джимми выдавил из себя улыбку. – Какими бы хорошими ни были их намерения. 

#  
– Хочу сказать, что очень тебе благодарен за то, что ты согласилась помочь! Ты – просто лучшая, честное слово! – Скотт сделал глубокий вдох. Призрак до сих пор пугала его до усрачки – даже после того, как перестала скрывать лицо: новую маску она пока держала под мышкой. Хэнк и Дженет подправили ее костюм, а то, что Дженет сделала сразу после возвращения, стабилизировало ее жуткое мерцание, но взгляд у Призрака все равно был совершенно убийственный и напоминал Скотту ястреба за секунду до нападения на жертву. 

– Ты имеешь в виду, что Хоуп ван Дайн отказалась тебе помогать, – сказала Призрак, пристегиваясь на переднем пассажирском сиденье.

– Ну, и это тоже. – Хоуп устроила Скотту изрядную взбучку, когда он к ней обратился за помощью. Что-то там насчет того, что он ничему не научился, и «не буди лихо, пока оно тихо». Скотт особо не прислушивался. 

– Ох, опять мы сядем в тюрьму! – печально изрек Луис с заднего сиденья.

– Выше нос, Луис! – подбодрил его Скотт. – Разве ты не хотел всегда стать супергероем? 

Луиса это не впечатлило.

– Без костюма? Без суперспособностей? 

– Не все супергерои носят плащи. У некоторых нет костюмов, а у некоторых – суперспособностей. Есть супергерои, которые настраиваются на частоту ФБР, чтобы прослушать служебные разговоры, – сказал Скотт.

– Если нас арестуют, я вас брошу, – заверила их Призрак, выглядывая из окна, когда Скотт принялся заводить фургон.

– Отличная команда! – одобрил Скотт, надевая шлем. Игра началась. 

#  
– Снова суп? – поинтересовался Скотт, открыв дверь.

– Кимчи с жареным рисом. Это предел моих кулинарных способностей. – В руках у Джимми был бумажный пакет. Он проследовал за Скоттом на кухню, поставил пакет на стол и бросил многозначительный взгляд на шарф, которым Скотт прикрывал шею, и на руку, которая еле двигалась. – Что, с лестницы упал?

– О, и как ты догадался? 

Синяки по всему периметру шеи начали приобретать лиловый оттенок. Могло быть и еще хуже, если бы Луис не вмешался с бейсбольной битой, а потом еще и Хоуп не заявилась – мамочка-выручалочка, которая решила проверить своих неразумных деток. Наемные убийцы – сами по себе серьезная угроза, что уж говорить о наемных убийцах с суперспособностями, которые еще и пользуются какими-то трюками со временем. 

Джимми шумно выдохнул.

– Я же тебе сказал, чтобы ты ни во что не встревал.

– Вообще-то, ты сказал только «Без комментариев». И – во что встревал? – невинно поинтересовался Скотт, но после того, как Джимми одарил его пронизывающим взглядом, пробормотал: – Ну ничего ведь не пострадало. Во всяком случае, ничего серьезного? По крайней мере, насколько я знаю. И вообще, гипотетически – если человек производит гражданский арест, обычно он получает благодарность от полиции, нет? 

– Вот наглость-то, – сказал Джимми, но уголки его рта дрогнули, словно он пытался подавить смешок.

– Никакого торжественного рукопожатия? Никакого ключа от города? И даже поцелуй не получу? – расплылся в широкой улыбке Скотт.

– Люди не заслуживают вознаграждения за нарушение закона. – Однако кончики ушей Джимми начали краснеть – какая прелесть! – Зачем ты вообще вмешался? Мы бы сами справились. 

– Гипотетически, когда кто-то осуществляет этот самый гражданский арест…

– Ты расстроился, когда обнаружил, что меня ранили, – перебил его Джимми, задумчиво хмурясь.

– Ну… да? Ты же… Слушай, в самом начале я вроде как тебя ненавидел, – признался Скотт. – И каждый раз, когда вы, ребята, прочесывали мой дом с пола до потолка, после того как я хотя бы палец высовывал за его пределы, это раздражало все больше и больше. Еще и Кэсси и остальные сюда периодически приходили, а тут ты со своими коллегами-громилами. Чтобы сразу было видно, что я преступник – и мне вообще повезло, что кто-то еще продолжает со мной общаться. 

Джимми попытался было вставить слово, но Скотт торопливо продолжил:

– Но я оставил обиды позади, потому что – да, я понимаю, что ты мог бы гораздо жестче со мной обойтись, если бы захотел. Наставить тут жучков, камер. Ты с самого начала мне сказал, что будешь уважать меня и мою частную жизнь, если я буду уважать условия приговора – и всегда был ко мне справедлив. И даже больше. Если бы по моему делу назначили другого офицера, я бы точно сейчас был в тюрьме. И ты хороший человек, во всех отношениях. Один из немногих – из тех, кого я знаю. Ну вот Кэп еще разве что… Элли и остальные ребята из команды на меня лишний раз не посмотрят, зато тебя они обожают. Не потому что у тебя хорошо получается общаться с детьми – хреново у тебя получается, просто потому ты искренне заботишься о них и их родне и… Ладно, все, пора мне заткнуться.

Джимми долго молча на него смотрел, после чего сказал:

– Кэп? 

– Э, ну… Кэп – в смысле, Капитан Америка. Не то чтобы я его тут для красного словца приплел. Ну, просто. Это сокращение такое. Интересно, он вообще все еще Капитан Америка? Ну, из-за Трампа-то. Стоило мне упомянуть при нем выборы, у него стало такое лицо, словно я ему по почкам врезал. Блин, в Америке опять нацисты завелись. Это точно ему как серпом по яйцам.

– Ты только что сравнил меня с Капитаном Америкой?

– Э… Наверное? Не уверен, правда, насколько у тебя хорошо получается со щитами обращаться. И умеешь ли ты бесить ООН.

Джимми рассмеялся. Это был приятный, звонкий, сердечный смех, снова напомнивший Скотту о Стиве Роджерсе. Только хорошие люди могут так смеяться – безо всякого притворства. Скотт даже расстроился, когда Джимми умолк. Сейчас он просто улыбался и стоял, прислонившись бедром к столу и скрестив руки на груди.

– Все еще претендуешь на поцелуй? – вроде как шутливо спросил Джимми, только на самом деле было не похоже, что он шутил. Слишком напряженной выглядела линия плеч, и вид был немного нервный и очень серьезный.

Да какого черта. Джимми сморгнул, когда Скотт, подавшись вперед, легко коснулся его губ своими – словно и сам не думал, что это может случиться. Но уже через мгновение поцелуй стремительно углубился, руки Джимми вцепились в рубашку Скотта, а спиной тот врезался в холодильник – только магнитики посыпались во все стороны. 

– Уверен, что это неэтично, – то и дело принимался бормотать Джимми, словно пытался убедить себя прекратить.

И каждый раз, когда он это говорил, Скотт только с большим энтузиазмом целовался, терся о него, вжимал ладони в задницу. Рука и ушибленные ребра при этом ныли, но ему было наплевать. Джим в конце концов заткнулся, слова сменились неразборчивыми стонами. Это было совершенно нереальное ощущение: видеть, как Джимми теряет контроль, слышать, как он всхлипывает – Джимми, который учился в Гарварде, возглавляет отдел ФБР, безукоризненно выглядит и все на свете знает. Вообще-то, вся жизнь Скотта была чередой случайных встреч с людьми, которые были лучше его и которых он не заслуживал, но никогда прежде у него не было ощущения, что он срывает огромный куш. 

Отцовство стало для него потрясающим опытом, оно до сих пор периодически совершенно его ослепляло, сдавливало сердце, разбивало его – и одновременно расширяло до огромных размеров. И все равно Скотт с ним не справился, не усвоил по-настоящему свой урок. С Джимми было совсем не так – даже не похоже на начало отношений с Мэгги. Скотт понимал, с чего у них все началось – и знал, где именно он налажал, и почему все закончилось. С Джимми у него было ощущение, что он прыгнул выше головы и ему просто нереально повезло – и он держался обеими руками за все, что мог получить. Единственное, что у него когда-либо хорошо выходило, – это воровство, и он никогда не испытывал по этому поводу угрызений совести. 

#  
Общаться с родителями Джимми оказалось пиздец как страшно.

– Думаю, все прошло хорошо, – сказал Джимми, когда они уже возвращались на машине к Скотту домой, и тот, свернувшись калачиком, приходил в себя на пассажирском сиденье.

– Как это хорошо? Да твои родители меня ненавидят, – изумленно уставился на него Скотт. – Я не проходил через такой долгий перекрестный допрос даже в суде, где меня судили за реальные преступления.

Джимми вздохнул.

– Насчет ненависти – это ты себе напридумывал. Просто такие уж они есть. 

– Серьезно? Ты же вроде как суперкоп. Как Джеймс Коми****, только азиат. И, наверное, не помогал устроить апокалипсис. Пока. 

Джимми содрогнулся.

– В Бюро это до сих пор острая тема. Много противоречивых эмоций.

– Ты – начальник отдела, который отвечает за контроль над супергероями. Про тебя однажды фильм снимут. И сыграет тебя… э…

– Скарлетт Йоханссон? – Джимми слабо улыбнулся.

– Ха! Хуже! Погоди-ка. Ты вообще сказал родителям, что я бывший заключенный? – с подозрением спросил Скотт.

– Я никогда не лгу родителям. – Под немигающим взглядом Скотта Джимми поерзал и добавил: – Ладно, я им не все рассказал.

– Ну вообще, поверить не могу.

– Расслабься. Эта сессия вопросов-ответов – просто проявление их любопытства. У тебя есть работа, выглядишь ты относительно прилично…

– И это все, что им нужно?

Джимми пожал плечами.

– Я их единственный ребенок, и они давно уже махнули на меня рукой и смирились с тем, что у них никогда не будет внуков. Так что…

– Когда я случайно упомянул Кэсси, я думал, им это не понравится, но на самом деле они вдруг гораздо приветливее со мной заговорили! – недоуменно сказал Скотт. Мама Джимми даже попросила в следующий раз привести с собой дочь. – Это какая-то культурная особенность? 

«Культурные особенности» – то, с чем внезапно столкнулся Скотт, когда начал встречаться с Джимми. Для него это был какой-то параллельный и непостижимый мир – сплошные минные поля и совершенно непонятные вещи. Не то чтобы он не пытался разобраться. Хотя обычно из этого ничего не выходило. У Джимми вот ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул, когда Скотт поприветствовал его маму по-корейски. 

– Угу, – ответил Джимми, как обычно, когда собирался сказать полуправду. – Ты отлично держался.

– Ты вообще раньше приводил кого-нибудь с ними знакомиться?

– Мне сорок четыре года. Естественно, приводил.

– И все были хуже бывшего преступника? 

Джимми все-таки оторвал взгляд от дороги, что само по себе было исключительным событием, и серьезно посмотрел на Скотта.

– Ты отсидел свой срок. В этом вообще основной смысл вынесения приговора. Ты отсиживаешь свой срок, выплачиваешь долг обществу, после этого жизнь продолжается.

– Это так не работает. 

– Я знаю. И меня это бесит. Люди заслуживают вторых шансов. Прощение не должно быть добродетелью. Оно должно быть встроено в систему. Люди не должны сталкиваться с проблемами, когда ищут работу после выхода из тюрьмы. Особенно если они отсидели за преступления, не связанные с насилием. Или за то, что не смогли выплатить небольшие штрафы. Меня приводит в отчаяние этот возникающий в итоге замкнутый круг бедности. – Джимми резко умолк. – Извини. Занесло.

Скотт очень хотел сказать на это что-то взрослое. Может, даже умное – хотя это, конечно, было бы для него уже слишком. Вместо этого у него изо рта вырвалось:

– Черт, это было так сексуально.

Джимми начал смеяться. Он смеялся и смеялся – так, что ему в итоге пришлось съехать на обочину и остановить машину, чтобы отдышаться. Когда Скотт попытался забраться к нему на колени, он все еще фыркал от смеха.

– Эй, ну все, хватит, – с широкой улыбкой сказал он.

– Думаешь, я пошутил? – ухмыльнулся Скотт. – Ничего подобного. Хочу прямо сейчас тебе отсосать.

– Что? Скотт, мы почти дома. Скотт! – возмутился Джимми. Они устроили небольшую потасовку на водительском сидении, и Скотт чуть не врезался головой в окно. Джимми, может, и выглядел в неформальной одежде тихим и мирным бухгалтером, но хватка у него была совсем не бухгалтерская: Скотт и оглянуться не успел, как его уже прижимали в ручном захвате к рулю.

– Даже сейчас ты сексуальный, – прохрипел Скотт, чувствуя, как упирается щекой в дверцу, а в его почку врезается рычаг для переключения передач. Джимми прикрыл глаза. Считает до десяти? Может, Скотт на этот раз зашел слишком далеко? Он даже собрался было извиниться, но Джимми дернул его на себя, увлекая в поцелуй, и – ух ты! – теперь ему в бедро упирался явно не рычаг.

– Домой, – прорычал Джимми тоном, который Скотт никогда раньше у него не слышал и который заставил его вспыхнуть, задрожать и покорно сесть обратно на пассажирское сиденье.

Джимми жил в маленькой квартирке, аренда которой, возможно, стоила бешеных денег. У Скотта не было никаких возражений – хотя бы потому, что от родителей Джимми до нее было ближе добираться, чем до его дома, а еще там имелись очень быстрые лифты, и расстояние от входной двери до душа было совсем небольшим. Обычно Джимми расслабленно позволял Скотту проявлять инициативу, но сейчас его движения были быстрыми и резкими. Скотт в ответ игриво отказывался помогать себя раздевать, выделывался и приникал губами к каждому сантиметру открывшейся кожи. Это не ускорило процесс подготовки – тут на Джимми повлиять было невозможно, – но в конце концов он опрокинул Скотта на кровать и целовал до тех пор, пока тот не начал задыхаться.

– Так вот как можно тебя завести, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Скотт. – Всего лишь сказать в машине, что хочу тебе отсосать? Отлично – теперь у нас никогда не будет поездок рейтингом ниже ПиДжи-13.

– Нет! – воскликнул Джимми, и в этом крике слились воедино ужас, восхищение и возбуждение, что тоже, конечно, по-своему заводило.

Джимми прикусил шею Скотта, на что тот выгнулся, застонал и впился ногтями ему в спину. Раздвинул пошире ноги и жадно смотрел, как Джимми дрожащими пальцами натягивает презерватив, разбрызгивая повсюду смазку. Проникновение всегда сопровождалось болью, какой бы тщательной ни была подготовка, но Скотт только со стоном подался навстречу и заставил Джимми войти глубже, нетерпеливо провел по буграм мышц на спине, всегда скрытых под тканью пиджаков или старых рубашек. Джимми, содрогнувшись, произнес что-то неразборчивое.

Глубже. Ногти прогулялись по ребрам Скотта, впились в его бедра. Джимми вошел в Скотта на всю длину, заполнил его целиком и не двигался. Он слизал пот с горла Скотта, и тот, умоляюще всхлипнув, запустил пальцы в волосы Джимми. Теперь во вкусе поцелуя Скотт почувствовал то, чего ждал. Узор на лезвии, вдоль острого края хорошего клинка; теплую тяжесть пистолета в руке. Под маниакальной педантичностью Джимми, под его одержимостью буквой закона, под глупыми шутками и воскресными проповедями в церкви прятался хищник.

Скотт заметил это, еще когда Джимми появился в его доме в первый раз и смерил профессиональным взглядом, прежде чем дежурно улыбнуться и протянуть Скотту руку для пожатия. В ФБР не сделать карьеру без инстинктов убийцы и больших амбиций. У Джимми было вдоволь и того, и другого. Он просто умел при желании их хорошо прятать. Скотт с каждым выдохом бросал вызов этому хищнику, пел ему песню каждым протяжным стоном и чувствовал, как он откликается, когда Джимми снова и снова покрывает грудь Скотта укусами; видел в глазах Джимми его лукавый прищур.

Хищник никогда не выбирался наружу, чтобы поиграть в постели. Джимми обладал для этого слишком хорошим самоконтролем. Но сейчас он рвался с поводка больше, чем обычно, и Скотт в итоге получил именно тот трах, о котором умолял: каждым резким движением Джимми вколачивал его в постель, а затем, не снижая скорости, грубо отдрочил ему и рассмеялся, низко и хрипло, когда Скотт, чувствуя приближение оргазма, сунул в рот кулак, чтобы приглушить крик. Затем Джимми вышел из него, перевернул на живот и снял с себя презерватив. Прошелся языком по позвоночнику Скотта, прикусил загривок, после чего, взяв себя в кулак, пару раз дернулся – и кончил Скотту на задницу и поясницу.

Обычно Джимми с огромной тщательностью относился к гигиеническим процедурам после секса, но на этот раз он небрежно вытер себя и Скотта, выбросил презерватив и обессиленно растянулся на кровати, что-то проворчав, когда Скотт рухнул на него сверху. 

– Что, устал? – мягко поддел его Скотт. – А ведь ты моложе меня.

– Мне завтра на работу.

– Мне тоже.

– Не все могут приходить в офис в любое время, когда захотят, – пожаловался Джимми, и, конечно, именно в этот момент его телефон подал призраки жизни. – Вот проклятье.

– Проклятье, – передразнил его Скотт. Джимми закатил глаза и подполз к краю кровати за телефоном. Взглянув на экран, он вздохнул и встал.

– Серьезно?! – спросил Скотт. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к безумному расписанию Джимми, которое и расписанием-то могло называться только потому, что имело очень смутное отношение к нормальному времени и пространству – хоть и не уважало ни то, ни другое. – Воскресенье же.

– Дела, – туманно выразился Джимми, возможно имея в виду, что где-то в очередной раз говно феерически попало на вентилятор. Он поцеловал Скотта и сказал: – Отдыхай. И никакой самодеятельности. Я не шучу.

– Угу, можно подумать, я вообще могу сейчас шевельнуться, – откликнулся Скотт и ухмыльнулся, поймав в ответ голодный взгляд. Поцеловав Джимми на прощание после того, как тот торопливо оделся, Скотт выудил из кармана штанов телефон и позвонил Луису.

– Время для супергеройства.

– Это, между прочим, неоплачиваемый труд! – пожаловался тот, но Скотт услышал, как он с кряхтением встает. 

#  
Скотт почти ничего не говорил, пока Кэсси наконец не уснула, выплакав все слезы. Они оба лежали, свернувшись, по бокам от Джимми, который яростно строчил кому-то сообщения на телефоне. По крайней мере, у него еще ловил сигнал. У Скотта связи не было. Телевизор тоже не работал. Марк Энт’они играл на барабанах изрядно опустевшему миру.

– Спасибо еще раз за то, что меня вытащил, – тихо сказал Скотт. – Я ведь даже не знаю, как ты меня нашел.

– Если не хочешь, чтобы тебя нашли, пользуйся одноразовыми телефонами, – сказал Джимми, рассеянно целуя Скотта в висок. – Прости. Работа. Я бы раньше пришел, но… Я ведь даже не знал, что ты пропал, пока мне Кэсси не позвонила.

Пэкстон. Дэйв. Дженет и Хэнк. Мэгги. Хоуп. Скотт рвано выдохнул.

– А что теперь? Я бы мог… Наверное, я бы мог попытаться позвонить Кэпу. Правда, не знаю, ответит ли он.

– Позвони, – все еще рассеянно сказал Джимми. Скотт поднял на него взгляд.

– Ты что-то задумал. – Он попытался заглянуть в телефон. 

– Что? Не выдумывай. – Джимми отвернул от него экран.

– Я тоже хочу.

– Что? 

– Участвовать в том, что ты задумал.

Джимми бросил на него осторожный взгляд.

– Это пока секретная информация.

– Все равно хочу.

– После того как Щ.И.Т…

– Так и знал! – Скотт почувствовал, как Кэсси дернулась во сне, и тут же понизил голос: – Хочу участвовать.

– Директор Фьюри связался с несколькими из нас какое-то время назад. После того как Щ.И.Т. распался и он ушел в подполье. Он организовывал все, пока ты куролесил в Германии. Сказал, что он активирует проект, когда придет время. Полагаю, это время – сейчас или никогда.

– Куролесил, серьезно? Не пора ли подновить свой запас сленга?

– Я пока дошел до буквы Ж, – сообщил Джимми с довольной улыбкой, которая появлялась у него каждый раз, когда он, как ему казалось, Шагал в Ногу со Временем. 

Скотт поморщился.

– Пожалуйста, не говори так больше никогда. Кажется, ты только что ранил мою душу.

– Ну, в общем, я сейчас прохожусь по контактам Фьюри. Тут есть старые друзья из секретных агентов – кажется, ты встречался с одним из них. Клинт. Один из бывших служащих ВВС. Какой-то китайский волшебник, что бы это ни значило, он работал с доктором Стренджем. И мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы связаться с твоей подругой – Призраком. Если она выжила. 

– Только если я в деле.

– Я как раз к этому веду, – терпеливо сказал Джимми. – Фьюри передал мне этот проект. Что означает, – продолжил он, когда Скотт открыл было рот, чтобы встрять, – что да, ты в деле, но только если обещаешь меня слушать.

Скотт просиял.

– Конечно! И вообще! Я тебя всегда слушаю.

Джимми сморщил нос.

– Ах, если бы. 

Скотт поцеловал Джимми, пока тот не ввернул еще какое-нибудь сленговое словечко и не разрушил еще сильнее уже и так изрядно пошатнувшийся мир. И целовал его, пока не почувствовал себя спокойнее – пока ему не стало меньше хотеться кричать на одной ноте.

– Я готов, – прошептал он.

– Не думаю, что кто-то в принципе может быть готов к подобному, – сказал Джимми и, вытащив из кармана пальто новый, гладкий телефон, протянул его Скотту. – Добро пожаловать в «Атлас». 

 

Примечания:   
_*На всякий случай[эйблизм](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%B9%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC)   
** Так американцы называют европейский футбол.  
*** [Obamacare](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B5%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BC%D0%B0_%D0%B7%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BE%D1%85%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%B8_%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%89%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%8B_%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2_%D0%B2_%D0%A1%D0%A8%D0%90)  
**** Директор ФБР в 2013-1017 годах._


End file.
